Isolation With Company
by cassy1994
Summary: Harry lives alone in a secluded area of the world. He gets an unexpected visitor that brings the expected and then some.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Isolation With Company

Summary: Harry lives alone in a secluded area of the world. He gets an unexpected visitor that brings the expected and then some.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Harry's PoV

My eyes flashed open. There was an intrusion at the wards. There were only three people with access to the wards. Myself obviously, my gamekeeper, an elderly muggle woman, and one other who never came to my estate. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bedside, it was too early to be the gamekeeper. I jumped up and put on my robe.

I walked down stairs and put a pot of tea on the stove to brew. I glanced out the kitchen window. He couldn't use magic within my wards so he would have to walk the entire two miles up the drive way. I smirked a little, then frowned, he had better have a good reason for coming.

I had time to shower and get dressed, but that could wait. I glanced at the mirror on the wall by the door. Green eyes stared back at me, then darted to the black hair that had calmed a lot since my youth, they then followed my frame. I nodded, I didn't care much for my appearance anymore but my body had acted like I did. I was naturally tan from working in my immense garden, muscles slimmed and toned from nightly laps around the perimeter of my estate, and I had long since lost my glasses, due to gaining perfect clarity after Voldemort died.

I heard the whistle blow on the pot of tea. I reached for a cup out of the cupboard and poured myself a cup, put the tea under a cozy so it didn't get cold. I did this all out of habit, I had been fully muggle since I relocated myself to isolation and put wards up around my place.

I stepped out on to my porch area to wait. I saw my guest approaching still some ways away. I watched his fluid movements, his brisk pace as if he needed me. I laughed quietly to myself. He had gone on to be an auror and was attempting to track me down so he could attempt to sway me to pursue the same profession.

He was soon within shouting range. I waited though, I would allow him to begin the conversation. He soon reached the end of the drive.

"You're a hard person to find, Potter." He said coming up the walkway. I nodded.

"Obviously it wasn't as hard as I meant for it to be, or you're just stubborn. What do you want, Draco?" I asked, no animosity, no hate, just a little frustration because I had wanted to disappear. I watched as he stumbled slightly at the use of his first name. I yawned and stretched. "You're here awfully early in the morning. Come inside, I'll make you some breakfast and you can tell me why you're here."

I said going back inside and leaving the door open for him. I was completely sure he would follow. I wasn't jittery and nervous like I could have been. I had accepted that I was gay in third year, I thought I might have been attracted to men in general, but I had never fancied any of the other guys in school. In fourth year, I mused that it was just Draco and figured it was just a crush, it wasn't till sixth year that I knew for certain it was love. Since then I have been able to calm my feelings and control my emotions and excitement.

I poured myself another cup of tea. "Would you care for a cup, Draco?" I asked as he came in and shut the door behind him. He nodded a bit. "Now tell me what you are doing here."

I grabbed another cup and poured the tea. I set the cup down and refilled my own cup then sat opposite where I had set his cup. He sat down and took a sip of the tea.

He set it back down, and licked his lips to catch a drop that escaped. Then he met my eyes, "Potter, I think you know why I'm here, if you don't, then you're denser then you look."

"Draco, if I wanted to be an auror, I would have joined right away." I stood and grabbed a few pans out. I set them on the stove on low to warm. "Besides I don't use magic anymore."

I could almost feel him lift his eyebrow at me. "No magic, you really didn't want to be found. You know Ron and Hermione didn't even know where you disappeared to."

I nodded cracking eggs over one of the pans. I sliced two slices of ham and put them in the other pan. I put bread in the toaster, the flipped the eggs. I could feel Draco's eyes on me. I flipped the ham on to a plate, the eggs followed and soon the toast popped up. I pulled it out, buttered it, sprinkled cinnamon and sugar on it and placed it on the plates. I set one plate in front of Draco. I placed the teapot on the table as well as salt and pepper, grabbed my plate and sat down.

"Why didn't you want to be found?" Draco asked.

I finished the bite in my mouth before answering. "I didn't want to be part of a world that would only publicize me because I killed a murderer. I could live in the wizarding world, using magic, having my picture taken every time I go out in public, settle down with someone who only wants me for my fame and money. Or I could live in the muggle world meeting people that wouldn't understand magic, and would possibly try to take advantage of me, and would be every bit as nosy into my life as the wizarding world would be. Or I could live on my own not having to worry about strange visitors or nosy people."

I watched him ponder that he took a bite of his breakfast. I ate my own breakfast. I heard the noises of the animals waking up and felt a disturbance in the wards. My gamekeeper must be coming in to take care of them.

"You have powerful wards up but someone just got through them." He said.

"My game keeper, Ellen, just arrived. The wards are very powerful, unpenetrable." I said.

"I got through, as did your game keeper." Draco said.

I laughed a little. "Draco, your partner was unable to get through. You were allowed through, only you, Ellen and I are allowed through them. How long did you tell your partner to wait for you?"

"Two hours. Why me?" He asked.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. "Good morning, Ellen."

"Mr. Potter, there was a man at the gate. When I asked if he was here to see you he said he was, and his partner had come up already." She spoke sluggishly. She was a small pudgy woman and kind of reminded me of Professor Umbridge, the difference was she was actually kind and not falsely cheery.

"Yes, his partner is here. I invited him in for breakfast, would you like some?" I asked.

"No, thank you sir. I was just wondering if your guest had made it. I will stop by before I leave." She replied before stepping away.

I nodded and turned back inside. I met Draco's eyes. I stepped over to his side, leaving a few inches between us.

"Po... Harry, why was I allowed through?" He asked.

I put a hand on his shoulder and trailed my other hand along his jaw while I briefly met his lips in a light kiss. I straightened up, and went back to my seat. I cut into my eggs and acted as though I hadn't done anything, even though my heart was racing and I could feel myself losing control of my emotions.

"Oh." I heard Draco mumble. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. His silver eyes had turned molten. I looked away and poked at my food.

"Draco, you were allowed through because I love you, however you will not try using that to your advantage. I still will not become an auror."

"You love me?" He asked it as if it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"Yes." I said. I looked up at him again, I swallowed trying to get moisture back into my suddenly dry mouth.

"Well, um." He glanced around awkwardly. "I, um," His eyes settled and he jumped up. "Harry, can I stop by after work?"

I glanced at the time he had ten minutes to go two miles. He might make it if he ran.

"Yes, of course." I said standing as well, "Come with me." I led him outside and toward the garage. He hesitated as I opened the car door. "Draco, it's called a car, this particular model is a mustang. It's not going to hurt you, it's this or you run the entire two miles back to your partner."

He got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage. I drove to the gate, he still had a few minutes to spare.

"Potter, I mean Harry, um, thank you for breakfast. And thank you for letting me in." He said, I nodded in response.

He got out of the car and walked through the wards to meet his partner.

I stared after him fondly, before driving back to my house.

(Alas, I am ashamed. The reason for my shame being I have this out and my Outsiders chapter fic is in almost hiatus. Almost hiatus because I know what I want to write for part of it, it's just the leading up to that part that I'm not sure about. I'm working on it though. Just to make it clear, this is going to be a chapter fic, not entirely sure how many chapters, but fairly certain I'll be changing pov once in a while. I'm working on an Outsiders oneshot as well as the afore mentioned chapter fic so not sure how often this will be updated. But hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Draco's PoV

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he made breakfast. He looked way better than the last time I saw him, and that fact that I have had a huge crush on him since about second or third year wasn't helping my libido. We conversed a bit. There was a knock at the door and this elderly muggle woman asked him why my partner was down at the gate. Harry told her I was here and invited her for breakfast. She declined and left. I repeated my question prior to her arrival, he kissed me and then he told me he loved me. I froze, my brain shouting at me to respond, I was in shock. I looked around for a camera to see if this was some kind of joke. My eyes landed on his clock. I panicked and asked if I could stop by after work, he nodded and then led me outside to his car. I hesitated but got in, he drove me to his wards, I thanked him for breakfast and for letting me in. I hoped he understood that I was trying to say more than 'thank you'. I got out of the car and stepped through the wards.

"Took you long enough, Malfoy." I looked up, pulled out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Weasley. Didn't know you were so anxious to get back to the office. Lemme guess, you just want to see the librarian, don't you?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and blushed a bit.

"Yea, well did you find him, or was this the wrong location?" Ron asked, I considered what I was going to answer.

"Not sure if it's the right place or not. The driveway kept twisting, I didn't locate any houses or anything and I was still on the driveway when I reached the hour mark." I said, pointing to my watch.

"Oh, do you want to go back in or do you think we are wasting our time?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I mean I want to find Harry as much as you do, but I'm at loss as to why you can't get through these wards. We should get back to the office and get the next location though. We can come back to this one at a later time and schedule the whole day to search it." I said. Ron nodded, and reached out for my arm.

We apparated away.

We landed in the main lobby of the Ministry. We started walking to the lifts.

"You know, Draco, I don't think that was Harry's property. I think it might have been a former death eater's estate because the magic from the wards hasn't been changed in years and how else do you explain you being allowed through but not I. There was a muggle woman allowed to drive through but she claimed she didn't know who owned the estate just that she worked the land, she asked if I was there to see the owner and I told her you went ahead. Did you see her?" Ron said as we boarded the lift.

I shook my head. "I didn't see anybody when I got through, but you have a point it could have been a death eater's estate. That does seem to make sense, but the magical signature in the wards wasn't dark so that's even more confusing."

Ron nodded and soon we were at the minister's door. We knocked and were allowed entrance. We told Kingsley our theory about why it might not have been Harry's estate. Kingsley agreed and sent us to a new location. I was still thinking about the feel of Harry's lips against mine.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I arrived at the gate to Harry's property and nervously debated going through the wards. What if he wasn't home? What if this was just some crazy escapade that I shouldn't be on? All sorts of what ifs' circled through my head, and I was about to apparate away before I did something stupid, but I saw the red mustang that Harry had driven before.

He pulled up next to me. "You here to see me, or did you change your mind?"

I felt myself blush slightly. "I've changed my mind about a hundred times." I said.

He laughed, "Of course you have, what's your opinion right now?"

"Um, come to see you." I said.

"You don't sound to sure of that." He laughed again.

"I'm not, I'm really nervous." I said truthfully.

"Quick then, before you change your mind, get in!" He said playfully, indicating to the empty passenger seat next to him. I nodded and got in.

I decided to join in his playful manner, "Onward, before I change my mind and get out."

He laughed, "Of course! Can't have you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor, now can we?" He pulled through the wards and drove to the house. Despite my nervousness about being with him, it felt natural to be with him and to be in his car driving to the house.

When we got to the house we just went in like it was something we did everyday together.

"Draco, can I get you anything to eat, dinner perhaps?" Harry asked heading to the cupboards. He pulled a tea kettle out of one of them and two cups out of another.

"May as well. Kingsley wants you in desperately and Ron and Hermione just want their best friend back. As far as the rest of the wizarding world, they almost all believe you're dead." I said. I don't know what I was trying to do.

"Do they? That's nice for them, but I'm not going back." Harry said calmly. He started grabbing pots and pans and started dicing vegetables of different sorts.

I nodded. "I'm not asking you to. Did you know Ron and Hermione almost got married? They called it off after a few months engagement though." I said, I was jumping topics but I wasn't exactly sure why.

"I'm glad they didn't get married, they wouldn't have been able to stand each other for forever." He said, "I expect you are here more to attempt to sway me to come back than you are to inform me of what's going on in the wizarding world."

"I am suppose to find you to attempt to sway you to come back, yes. But as of today, my partner and I are now on a wild goose chase, to use the muggle saying, when it comes to looking for you." I told him.

He turned away from the pan to face me for a moment. "Is that so? I thought you would have told your partner that I was here."

I nodded. "I didn't though, something told me I shouldn't."

He smirked. "Right, that and the fact that you are a selfish Malfoy, and when you found out that I love you, you decided to keep that to your self and keep me as your own for as long as you can without sharing."

I laughed a little nervously. "That might be it too."

He laughed. "It's okay Draco, you can tell your partner you found the elusive Harry Potter if you really want to, I'm sure your partner won't mind."

"You don't know who my partner is." I mumbled, he met my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. If I don't know who your partner is how can I make assumptions about them. So who is your partner?" He said with a slight laugh to his voice. He turned back to the food and put the vegetables in one of the pans, he picked up a spatula.

"Ron is my partner."

(Well got that out now to work on my outsiders ff. Hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

"Ron is my partner."

The spatula slipped out of my fingers and fell to the floor with a clatter. I stood motionless for a few moments with the only sound in the house the sound of the sizzle from the vegetables frying. I wasn't sure what I expected and how I was supposed to react to that.

"Ron, as in Ron Weasley?" I finally asked quietly.

I stayed facing the stove. I wasn't sure how Draco was going to react to my hesitation.

"Yes, Ron, as in Ron Weasley." He said quietly in return.

I nodded and picked up the spatula and tossed it in my sink. Grabbing a new one out of the drawer, I focused on the vegetables. I put the spatula down and grabbed some meat and put that in a different pan, sauteing that as well.

"So, you two get along now?" I asked trying to regain control of my emotions.

"It's strange but yeah, we do get along. I figured, I owed him some sort of compensation for how I treated him during school, so I apologized a lot and started treating him like he deserved as a pure blood. He was shocked at first but after he and Hermione broke it off, I made sure he was okay afterwards. We went for drinks and he wanted to get completely hammered. I convinced him that she was probably a good lay but other wise not worth actually being anything other than a friend and wouldn't be worth the hangover headache in the morning. I helped him through the break up with out severing the ties of their friendship." Draco explained.

I nodded. "Good."

"Yes it is. He is a very good friend in return too."

"I know, that's why he's my best mate." I hesitated, "Was. I guess me being in isolation kind of removes me from the best friend position."

He laughed, "Not really, he refuses to admit that you could possibly be gone, therefore won't replace his best friend."

"Oh." I put the food together and put it on the table. "Draco, would you be interested in meeting me for lunch tomorrow? And bringing Ron?"

He looked at me confused. "What exactly would I say to him, 'Hey, we're meeting Harry for lunch, come along?'"

"Tell him you got a lead on me, and you were going to meet said lead for lunch. I can send you an owl canceling the meeting and while you guys are grumbling about the bloke who canceled on you, I can just show up and be glad for familiar faces." I said as if it were the easiest idea in the world.

"And what are you going to tell him when you finally start talking?" Draco asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

Draco's POV

"So, where is this source of yours Draco?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know, he should have been here by now." I glanced around worried that Harry wasn't following the plan. "Maybe we should order something since we are on lunch."

Ron agreed. We were almost done with the meal and we still hadn't heard anything from Harry. Suddenly, we heard shouting and saw several people running. We glanced at each other, drawing our wands, and headed towards the chaos source.

We heard more shouting and saw a few hexes shoot towards one person who just jumped out of the way, dodging the hexes coming their way.

"Harry Potter comes back to Diagon Alley. Isn't that nice? And he's not even fighting back! Lose your magic Potter?" A familiar voice sneered. I couldn't place the voice.

But Harry could. "Of course not Greg, I just choose not to use magic. I don't need to."

I realized who it was then, Gregory Goyle. He shot another hex towards Harry, who just jumped into an alley narrowly missing getting hit.

Ron and I jumped into auror mode and sent spells toward Goyle. We disarmed him and arrested him for disturbing the peace. By then, other aurors had arrived and took him in for us. Harry approached us.

Ron's eyes widened. "Merlin's beard." He muttered, Harry stopped in front of us. Ron swung a fist at Harry's arm. "That's for disappearing."

Harry rubbed the spot where Ron's fist had hit him. "Good to see you too, Ron. You and Draco just happen to be in the same place at the same time or something?"

Ron lifted his eyebrow at that, I smirked, "We're partners, and we are actually supposed to be meeting a source who knows of your location, but running into you is even better." I said, I wanted to ask him why he changed the plans, but I couldn't.

Ron spoke as well, "So, where have you been hiding, mate?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been here and there, mostly staying in isolation so I wouldn't have to deal with the fame of being me. You guys getting lunch?"

I nodded and Ron spoke excitedly, "Yes, would you like to join us? I'm sure Draco here won't mind."

Harry looked to me, his emerald orbs catching the light, "Would you mind Draco?"

I smiled, "Of course not." We started walking back to the café, and then I remembered that we were almost done eating.

Harry noticed the nearly empty plates and smiled. "I just remembered I was going to go get a book. I can meet you guys in about..." he glanced at his watch and said "half an hour?"

Ron glared at him, "Really, you're leaving already?"

Harry nodded, "I just have to get a book. Honestly Ron, I can even come right back here after I get the book if you want."

Ron just shrugged, "Just don't disappear again, I mean it."

Harry nodded and headed away from us.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

We waited for a bit after we were done eating, then went to go find Harry. I was a bit surprised to see a owl come to us though as we were getting up. It landed in front of Ron and offered it's leg to him. Ron took it and read the note, before chuckling. He scribbled on the paper quick before giving it back to the owl and watching the owl fly off.

"Seems George saw Harry and pulled him inside for tea and conversation." Ron said lightly, heading in the direction of his brothers' shop.

I followed and said "At this rate, we won't be able to visit with him until we are done with work."

Ron laughed and nodded, "That would be just like Harry though."

We arrived at the shop and stepped inside. We heard loud laughter coming from the back of the shop and followed the laughter.

George looked up as we stepped through the curtain, "You came!"

Harry turned to face us. He smiled, his eyes were glistening and his face was flushed, as if from laughing a lot. "Hey, guys! Have a seat! Join us in drinks and treats and talk!"

Ron sat and I excused myself and quickly sent a message to Kingsley telling him where we were and who we were with, then I joined the conversation.

(Glory, I haven't updated in two months... sorry, been busy. Hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we sat in George's shop, I noticed a change in demeanor from Ron and George. They talked and joked with Harry just fine, but it seemed tense. I observed Harry and he seemed just as cool and collected as he had been when I had visited his home. I glanced at my watch, it was typically the time I started my paperwork.

I looked up and met Harry's eyes. He mouthed to meet him at his place later, I nodded. The exchange took a few seconds and went by unnoticed by Ron and George. I stood and stretched.

"Well, gentlemen, I have paperwork to file and I have to update Kingsley on you, Harry. Ron, should I take care of your paperwork?" I inquired.

Ron glanced up. "I can take care of it, I will come with you. George..."

"Nonsense Ron, it's the same paperwork I have to do. You're catching up with your best friend whom you haven't seen in forever. Besides I feel like I'm intruding on a conversation that you three want to have but can't while I'm here." I stated factually.

Ron rolled his eyes. "If you were going to insist on doing it anyway, why did you even ask? I owe you one, mate."

I nodded and was going to say something more, but the flash of green from the fireplace interrupted me. "George? Is Ron there?" Molly Weasley's voice called.

Ron went over to the fireplace. "I'm here, Mum. What do you need?"

"I going to assume Draco is with you as well. You, George and Draco are coming to dinner. It has been far too long since I have seen any of you boys and I'm afraid you boys are going to become twigs because you don't eat properly, and don't you roll your eyes at me, either one of you boys. You're coming for dinner whether you like it or not. Five-thirty sharp." She stated sternly.

Ron looked over at me, "Apparently, you are coming to the Burrow for dinner." I nodded, Ron's eyes settled on Harry and he turned back to the firepit. "Mum, you had better set an extra plate, I'm going to be bringing someone."

"Ronald, is it a girl? You know I want grandkids..."

"Mum, it's a surprise! It's a good surprise, so be prepared. I have to go though, Draco and I have paperwork to get to. Bye, Mum." Ron said quickly.

Molly said her goodbyes and the fireplace returned to normal.

George chuckled a bit, "Boy, is she going to be surprised when she sees you Harry."

Harry chuckled as well, "I suppose so. We might need to bring smelling potions. Think you could manage that, George?"

"Make Draco do it." George said teasingly as he took the empty teapot into the back to make more.

I chuckled, "If I must. I really must be getting to the office to work on that paper work if I don't want to encounter the wrath of your mother."

"Thanks again Draco, see you at the Burrow." Ron said as I took my leave.

I left the shop and apparated to the office.

Harry's POV

"So, where have you really been Harry? Because "Oh, here and there" isn't good enough for me." Ron asked as soon as Draco left.

George came back into the room with more tea. "You better spill, Harry. You have been gone for years, you don't write ever. No word from you, Ron was doing everything in his power to not go insane. I really thought he was going to lose it when he was partnered with Malfoy."

I laughed, "I have been travelling. I would go to the airport and choose a location at random, then go there for a while and when I got bored there, I would go back to the airport and choose a new location. I didn't really want to be found by the press or by psychotic fans. I figured if I did disappear for awhile, I would be able to live a happy normal life. And I have, I have been able to just be me and it's incredible. Nobody came up to me asking for my autograph, nobody wanted a picture or an interview. I was just able to relax and be somebody who didn't have to save anybody." I sighed a breath in relief.

"So you didn't write because you didn't want to be found?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Not just not found, I wanted a chance to be free. Besides with as much as I was travelling the owls would have all gotten lost trying to find me." I said casually.

"The owls would have been able to find you just fine, they would have followed your magic signature." George countered.

I glanced over to him, "But I haven't been using magic at all. I've gone full muggle since I last saw you guys. I grew up without knowing about magic, and was hardly able to use it outside of Hogwarts, so I know how to live without magic."

"No magic, ever?" They said it simultaneously. I smiled faintly, I had heard the third voice, the echo of George's voice.

"No magic ever."

"All because you didn't want to be found?" Ron asked.

I poured myself some more tea, "I felt it unnecessary to use magic. It would have drawn attention to me, when that was something I was trying to avoid. So with that logic I was perfectly fine."

"You were perfectly fine while the rest of us were bloody worried about whether you were alive or not." Ron said grimly.

I nodded, "I know and I feel horrible for that, but I also had to sort things out for myself to be able to get on with life. There were times when I..." I hesitated trying to reword my thought so as to not hurt the two. "There were times when I would just not be able to feel things and I would have minor panic attacks because I felt like Voldemort was still around. I knew how people I was close to would react and I didn't want that. So technically speaking I was away for my health."

Ron and George exchanged a look and continued to grill me about where I had been and what I had been doing. I answered the questions well enough. I wasn't entirely lying, I had traveled quite a bit early on in my state of isolation, but I had been in isolation at my home for the past few years. Within the few hours that I was there, Ron and George kept the questions coming. The questions stopped as it drew near time for us to depart to The Burrow. We stepped outside to and walked to the apparation point, Ron had apparated more than George and I had, so George and I side-apparated with him to The Burrow.

We took about five steps before there was another apparation sound behind us. We turned, then greeted Draco as he stepped up and joined our group. When we turned back to the burrow, I mentally braced myself for the bombardment of hugs, embracement and other forms of affection as well as the second round of questioning.


End file.
